Defeat the Heartless
They made it back to town and they saw chest and the Heartless Dexter: I got this. He is distracting the Heartless Gumdramon: Now to break that curse. He put the Medallion on the Chest and the Heartless is back to normal USApyon: The curse is gone! Except for Dexter, he's still an undead person Dexter: If it was, why me? Komasan: Oh, I understand. You must have been curse by that Heartless, not for taking the good. Dexter: This is the worst day of my life. Shoutmon: It's okay, Dexter. We'll just have to defeat the monster that's all. Then the Heartless attacked them, but they dodge it and the Medallion has fell off the chest Jak: Grab the gold! They fighting it and get the Medallions from the Heartless, after that they defeated it and Dexter is back to normal Shoutmon: You're back to normal. Jak: But what about him. Then saw Jokermon take the Heart from the Heartless Jokermon: Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Damemon. Thank you. He disappeared Dexter: Alright. Who was that Joker always? Damemon: He's part of the Organization's members who wants to collecting hearts. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the Hearts. We're never gonna stop them like this. Dexter: So what are we gonna do now? Shoutmon: We're gonna find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all. Dexter: Sailing the sky or the ocean, I've heard some tale, but this one is not part of it. Jak: Is there anyway we could do? Gumdramon: Hm... Keira: Like something we should first... Dexter: There is one we should do. They throw the Chest to the Ocean Dexter: We will never have that curse again even that hooded Joker and the Heartless. They will ruined the market for us. Keira: So that's why we came to town. Dexter: That what Heroes do. Shoutmon: Too bad, Dexter. You had us going there thinking you have turned into a leaf. Dexter: And even though for that, what will you give me? Shoutmon: Oh, yeah. The reward, what would you want? Dexter: The Device that you're carrying. Gumdramon: Huh? My Partner's Xros Loader. Dexter: Yeah, I need to know what it does? He show him he's Xros Loader Dexter: Wait! I need to check something first. What's the catch? He grab the Xros Loader and then it appeared in Gumdramon's Hand Dexter: There! See? That's how it does! Gumdramon: Well, you've always have your friends, Dexter. Dexter: That I do. But someday, I'll find more people and see many world, and I'll come to take this Device and become a Hero. Chance by then, I'll find the way to wield that Xros Loader. Keira: Hope, you will someday. Whisper: Maybe someday, Dexter will be able to use the Xros Loader soon. USApyon: How come? Whisper: Well, he and Gumdramon are kinda Look-alike, don't you think? Both: Or not? They began to laugh Jak: You see, Dexter wants to have some Adventures with me all the time. Keira: And he always help people from their worlds. Jak: And we all know that he will turn back into a Human Someday. Gumdramon: I hope we'll get to see him again.